The Other Girl
by AZNKIM
Summary: But then we happened and you showed up on my door step saying you fell in love with the girl in the book, the “Other girl”... And that’s just it Julian, I’m always going to be the other girl. Brulian. 7x16


**A scene I can't get out of my head about Brulian. This is what I wish Brooke could say to him, we all know it's bugging her, being the "other girl"... God why are they so stubborn?! Why can't they just get back together, AND WTF was up with Julian going with Alex to her bedroom? HM. Poor Brooke Davis =(.**

**Takes place at the end of 7x16.**

"Well for what it's worth, I think you're doing great" I say to him, knowing I can barely keep the_ smile_ that's on my face.

"Thanks. Coming from you that means... _everything_." He says back to me, his eyes piercing into my soul. I wish he knew how much this hurts...

I give him one last _smile _and begin to turn and walk away before I lose composure and bare my weakened soul; to look _venerable_, a side of me I hate to show anyone. Then I hear him say something that breaks my heart completely...

"Hey Brooke..." I turn around to face him.

"_I miss you..._" I stand there, saying nothing, thinking nothing.

"Brooke... Please say something."

"What do you want me to say Julian? That I miss you too? Because you know I do, so much. But this is _killing_ me Julian and I don't know how to hang on anymore..." I say as I feel my tears coming to the brim of my eyes, threatening to fall and I know I'm becoming what I hate most... venerable...

"What are you saying Brooke?" He says to me, and I can tell he's hurting too... But I know he doesn't feel the pain that I'm feeling because I've been here before, the "other girl" and the "Other girl" never wins.

"What I'm saying Julian is you fell in love with Peyton, not the simple, short love; you _loved_ her and you were torn and _heartbroken_ when she left, when you found out that Lucas wasn't just the typical "Ex-Boyfriend" and regardless of what you said when you first came here, you knew that you came to Tree Hill for _her_, to get her back. But then we happened and you showed up on my door step saying you fell in love with the girl in the book, the "Other girl"... And that's just it Julian, I'm _always_ going to be the other girl. You know how the Lucas, Brooke and Peyton love triangle turned out and I was hurt SO much... It _killed_ me inside. I loved Lucas with all my heart and after him I didn't think I'd have a heart left. Then you told me you _loved_ me that day at my house and _begged_ me to say it back to you and I couldn't because I wasn't ready to feel like _this_ again. You pinned me straight on by saying that I was "too scared to get my heart broken again" and you said you'd been there, and I had so much respect for you about that..." Now I'm bleeding my entire heart out to him, for him...

"Woah Brooke, listen. You are _not_ Peyton, I told you that a long time ago" He tells me as he steps closer to me then hesitates and stops.

"Yes I'm _not_ Peyton, I'm the "Other girl"; the girl that _never_ gets the love story or the happy ending." I tell him, tears running down my cheeks.

"How are you the "Other girl" Brooke? _I love you_, I'm in love with you; that makes you "THEE girl" Brooke..." He tries to make me understand but I know that it's not true.

"And yet here you are, with _Alex_... Look Julian, this would be a whole lot easier if you could just admit that you have feelings for her; that there is something between you two that you can't let go of, even for me." I say putting my hand to my chest to make him understand that this hurts; that I am a person with feelings. Brooke Davis isn't always as strong as she seems to be.

"There is nothing..." He begins to say...

"_Don't._ Don't say that. You want to think that you aren't Lucas but you are... Seeing you with Alex in the hospital, holding her hand... I've been there Julian, seeing Peyton with Lucas after his accident. Making time to be with Alex, always choosing to save her over me... I was there, I've lived this exact story with Lucas and I will NOT do this _again_..."

I see Julian standing in front of me not knowing what road to take next but I already know what road we'll end up taking and it's not the happy ending road, at least... not for me.

"The last time Lucas and I broke up, Peyton told me that she asked Lucas to think of a future moment in his life where all his dreams came true, the _greatest_ moment in his life and he got to experience it with one person, who was standing next to him? He said me. Then at the championship basketball game, Tree Hill won and I knew he wanted Peyton to be that person next to him and she was... This is the same thing Julian. You are a director to the most important movie in your life and Alex is next to _you_, she will always be next to you in this; not _me_."

"I _still_ love you Brooke..."

"I know... I still love you too but I don't think love will _save_ us this time. I don't want to keep being a footnote in someone else's love story; I want my _own_ story..." Julian begins to walk towards me and stops less than a foot away from me and grabs my hands and holds them to his heart.

"I'm sorry for _this_ Brooke, I never meant for us to go like this... Maybe one day we'll make this work, but today's not that day..." He tells me as he looks sincerely into my eyes and I know he's _right_.

"Two people that are meant to be together will find their way in the end..." I take my hands from his and walk away from the second man I've loved in my life...


End file.
